chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xbolt
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message or ask a question. I can usually answer within a day or two. See also: The archive __TOC__ RE: Yeah I'm not even close to done, I still have a lot to do, I have to categorize all pages, categorize all categories, categorize all images, etc. I was blocked from Wikipedia because I beat an admin in an argument, and she banned me, I mean banned dude. Then I was accused of Sockpuppetry which is somewhat true, the account is my friends from down the street but I did get a couple 1000 edits on that before they caught me. All I want to do is help the project, I have never purposely ticked anyone off, I have Asperger's syndrome so my socialization is a little different, and i can have trouble understanding them, but yeah they banned me. So you don't have to worry, all I have in mind is good faith, I am not a control freak, and I will help this wiki in ways no one would have thought possible! One of my "successes" in one way is the Red Orchestra Wiki here. Oh and before I forget save and make it , that is why I uploaded it. Anyway it will be fun working with you trying to get this Wiki to its highest point! -PatPeter 20:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh nevermind you already did lol, I didn't even notice. -PatPeter 20:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Something is wrong with Uncategorized categories, they are categorized and still show after a 24 hour period. Same happens here, and here. -PatPeter 21:22, 15 November 2007 (UTC) The cache hasn't been updated yet. It'll reset eventually. (Not sure exactly how often it does it.) -Xbolt 21:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol sorry about messaging you on your user page, I do that subconsciously on rare occasions. -PatPeter 00:03, 21 November 2007 (UTC) What happened? What happened to my account on the forums? -PatPeter 05:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) The site at http://inviisonfree.com/forums/chexquestforums/ got messed up where all of the accounts there got deleted. There was an announcement there directing you to go to http://chexquest.org/, where the new site is. I trust you noticed the announcement? Manny Cav 02:36, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Aye, what Manny said. Everybody's accounts got deleted, and we moved. Just create an account at the new board. (Oh, and sorry for the week-late reply.) -Xbolt 23:58, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :There is no forum called "Announcements" on the old forum so no I couldn't find it, if there was an email notification both my email accounts have died lately, or I should say they are too alive, have to sort through all of them. Well see you guys on the new forums. -PatPeter 04:17, 14 February 2008 (UTC) The Announcements forum was deleted in the commotion, but near the top of the pages, there's a message that reads, "Due to technical difficulties, this board has been moved to: http://chexquest.org/." Manny Cav 05:46, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow can't believe I missed that :P -PatPeter 21:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, well. It's not like it matters. :-D I'll be waiting for you at http://chexquest.org/. Manny Cav 04:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Admin Could I be an admin on the Wiki so that I can edit things like MediaWiki:Common.css, customizing tables and whatnot? -PatPeter 18:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Very well, it is done. You may commence editing of the MediaWiki namespace. -Xbolt 18:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) T.U.C.Q. Resumption I just edited the page for The Ultimate Chex Quest. The link that was on the page was to the old dead T.U.C.Q. section of the old Chex Quest Fan Forums page (the original one that died from some server problem). I changed the link to the T.U.C.Q. forum page in the doomlegends fora. Another admin request There seem to be no currently active admins here, which is a concern because the Category:Candidates for deletion needs attention; the older of the two tags for this cat was applied in January. Articles shoouldn't be sitting in a delete cat for anywhere near that long. Hence I am asking to be promoted on this wiki. Check my contributions on Doom and Fastmail if you have any doubts about this. -- RobertATfm 15:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : I used to be on regularly, but then it got pretty dead around here. Then Real Life started getting in the way -- you know how it goes. I guess there's been a surge of activity lately, though? Anyway, request granted. Xbolt 22:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC)